Omega (The Fall of the Eleventh)
Omega was an ancient Time Lord. He was a great intergalactic engineer and co-founder of Time Lord society, but circumstances bent his mind so that he threatened the entire universe. He was the only person ever to live within the anti-matter universe, which he subsequently ruled over. Becoming a God After being defeated by the Fifth Doctor, he was banished back to the anti-matter universe. However, his powers grew exponentially, until he had become nearly-omnipotent. Return to power Sometime before the 52nd Century, The Church obtained a replica of Omega's armor from black market dealer Dorium Maldovar. It was taken back to the Church's headquarters at Demon's Run, where their leader, Cadeon Powell, asked it to be placed in his office. By this time, Omega had become so powerful that he could establish telepathic links across the universe. He was able to do this with the replica of his armor, using it to "speak" to Powell and convince him and the Church that he was "God". Using the Church's fanaticism and his knowledge of Earth's biblical scriptures, he convinced them all that the Doctor was, in reality, the Anti-Christ, and his true name, if it were ever spoken, would cause the destruction of the universe. This led to Powell's creation of the Silence to act as the "faceless sentinels of time." During his early affiliation with the Church, Omega was powerful, but not quite powerful enough to regain a physical body. He planned to convince Powell to put on his armor as soon as he was strong enough, and as soon as he did, he would shift the telepathic link to Powell's mind, then use his body as a doorway to escape the anti-matter universe. But, at that time, he would use Powell and his right-hand, Madame Kovarian, as his pawns, and he had the whole Church at his command. Manipulating the Doctor's life Omega ordered Powell to seek out all of the Doctor's greatest enemies, including the Daleks, the Sontarans, the Cybermen, the Judoon, the Silurians, and many others, that the Doctor planned to destroy all of time and space by destroying his own TARDIS. Fueled by their own hatred of the Doctor, they believed him. Powell convinced them that they needed to band together to prevent this from occurring, thus resulting in the formation of the Alliance, and the creation of the Pandorica to imprison the Doctor in when the time came. Omega himself was the one responsible for the intended destruction of the TARDIS, when he managed to establish a telepathic link to it on the day that the Doctor was imprisoned in the Pandorica. Sending the TARDIS spiraling out of control, it exploded, resulting in cracks in time all across time and space. However, Omega did not foresee that the TARDIS would attempt to save itself, as River Song was within it at the time. The TARDIS put itself in a time loop, managing to preserve Earth, but leading to the rest of the universe collapsing. The Doctor used a vortex manipulator to fly himself (trapped in the Pandorica) into the heart of the explosion, thus resulting in the universe resetting itself. After this plan failed, Powell presented a plan of his own: kidnapping one of the Doctor's allies and using them against him. Omega liked this plan, and allowed Powell and Kovarian to do it, while he focused on regaining his power. Return, the "End of Days", and final defeat By Christmas 2013, Omega felt like he had grown strong enough to regain physical form. Using Powell's desire to form a "church state", he convinced Powell that he (as "God") was returning, and that he needed to prepare for the "End of days", and that "Judgment Day" was coming soon. By the time all of Great Britain was under control of the Church, Omega was able to rebirthed himself during a confrontation with the Doctor in the London Assembly. Omega then announced that he would continued to use the "Final War" (The Church's armies against those who resisted) as a distraction to launch the entire Solar System into a black hole that he had spontaneously created, as the ultimate revenge against the Doctor. In doing this, natural disasters began to occur all over Earth as all the planets in the Solar System were ripped from their natural orbits, leading everyone to believe that the End of Days had come just as Powell had predicted. However, the Doctor managed to stop him, after he, Clara Oswald, The Guardian, and River Song obtained the Moment from his tomb on Trenzalore, "the only weapon in the universe capable of felling a god." Unlocking it by saying his real name, the Doctor destroys Omega for the final time and saves the entire Solar System. His use of the Moment at its highest setting however, severely weakened him, leading to him regenerating into his twelfth incarnation. Category:PhantomLord2001 Category:Time Lords Category:Villains Category:Transcendental Beings Category:Individuals